7th Cycle
by Sherlock 4332
Summary: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Another line on the wall, another X on the calendar. Chrisangelo Kratt has been on this planet for who knows how long-thanks to a freaking curse on him and a few others- that forces them to repeat their lives in unending cycles. It's the 7th one, and little does he know, the Sword of Damocles will soon fall on his head.
1. Chapter 1: Again!

_The dark._

 _A cup._

 _A person._

 _Oh no. Not again._

 _I try to resist, but it seemed like I couldn't move. Nope, I wasn't restrained, but I felt as if I all the energy was sucked out of me in seconds. The man was getting closer. I tried repeatedly to break free._

 _Nothing._

 _The man grabbed my hair and forced my head backwards, forcing me to drink some kind of liquid from the cup. Poison. Of course, as usual. He throws me down, leaving me to die in the room. The darkness pressed on me like a suffocating blanket, and I felt nauseous._

 _Then I felt something cold on my face._

And I woke up, shrugging.

This is like the 7th time this happened to me. It's honestly very irritating and stressing and if this happens one more time, I'm going to kill myself.

Oh, sorry. Forgot to introduce myself? My name is Chrisangelo Kratt. And here I am, fast asleep, having another of those nearly unbearable nightmares. As a child I usually thought nightmares were black horses galloping through the night, looking for their next victim to torture.

Oh, well. So much for memories. Back to what happened. Four- no, five- faces looked at me with wide eyes, obviously terrified. One was even holding a bucket with a few drops of water still in it. I smiled weakly and rubbed the back of my neck. I CAN be quite violent in those times… "Sire! Are you all right?" I respond with pushing them away, and murmuring. "Where's Nathan?" I ask, still trying to get away from them. "Good morning, Chris!" I only let ONE person call me that- Nathan. A man with white hair, emerald green eyes, and a deep voice stepped through the rest of the servants. They commanded them all out with a single look which I always wished to have the privilege to be doing. As soon as the door was closed, he sat next to me and handed me a towel.

It was only then that I realized that I was dripping wet. "Thanks, Nathan," I said, rubbing my face dry, then squeezing the water out of my brown hair. "Another nightmare, sire?" I didn't answer, so he continued. "That research you are doing, Chris, I don't think it's healthy for you. Look, you dream about men in black(hehehe), poison, and weakness." I looked him in the eyes, and sighed. "Okay.." I lie, and he patted my back. "That's good," he says, standing up to his 6"0 frame. "Rest for a while. I shall go downstairs and check on the others." I excused him, and sat there for a few minutes, letting my body catch up with my still raging mind.

 **A/N:  
Guys, this is my first fanfic- I hope there are still fans out there who read fanfics like these! Pls. review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Nowhere

For the persons who know me well, they know I don't really obey much of what Nathan says. Sure, he's old enough to be my grandfather and has authority over me, but he still doesn't know that I keep doing it anyway. Doing what? Researching. And Nathan does NOT approve. 'Well,' I think. 'After he leaves.' I knew he was out to buy supplies and stuff like that, and I just had to wait.

As soon as I heard the rumble of the car engine, I ran to my wardrobe. Unfortunately, I slipped, and nearly hit my head on the floorboards. My reflexes didn't fail me, though, and I managed to stand up again. Shuffling my feet this time, I reached the cabinet. I paused for a while, listening for potential footsteps headed to my door. I heard none, so I proceeded to pull a laptop from under a bunch of green clothes and shut the wardrobe's doors. I sat back on my bed, opened the laptop, and entered the pass code. Immediately after, a plethora of open windows popped out at me. My brown eyes scanned each and everyone, still finding no answer to the endless questions in my mind.

You see, I'm… some kind of unfortunate human being that some supernatural someone out there decided to toy with. I undergo what you call a 'cycle', a 'reincarnation' whenever I die. Cases are, when I die, I get born in another day, in another life, but I'm still me. I have complete awareness of my past 'lives' and act on them. For God knows how long, I'm stuck in this cycle, plus I get plagued by reminders of the constant past, usually arriving in pestering nightmares. Sound familiar? So I get born, I grow up, I meet someone close to me, then he envies me, then something happens to trigger his anger, then he kills me.

No big deal.

I reincarnate anyway.

But I always wonder, in these times that I search for a cure, if this is really forever. What if it wears off? What if I really die? What if I'm immortal?

I pushed these thoughts out of mind for now; I knew I had different things to take care of. Just as I was about to reread an article, someone knocked on my door. I hurriedly pushed the laptop under a pillow and pretended to just be looking out into blank space.

It worked. Gina (the one who threw the water on me) looked confused for a while, then asked me to eat. I nodded, and changed my clothes.

* * *

When I arrived at the table, the servants were thrilled to see me up and well. You see, when I feel down or sick, I wouldn't leave my bed no matter when. Unless there's an emergency. Or maybe an animal needing help; I have a soft side for them...

Breakfast was soon over, and I decided to take a leisurely walk around the mansion. You read that right- I'm rich in this life! Anyway, when I reached the back, taking care not to fall in the mud puddles from last night's rain, Redbeard came bounding up to me. He was a copper-colored dog with long hair, and he was the reason why I have the sympathy that I have for animals. As soon as he saw me, he jumped on me and I lost my balance, falling to the ground. I laughed as he licked my face, making me a human lollipop. I gently pushed him off, and stood up. My green shirt was stained brown, along with my khakis. "Redbeard... Look what you've done!" I remarked a little too harshly. He retreated slowly, and looked up at me with his signature puppy eyes. I couldn't stand that, so I bent down to pet him. When I did, however, he suddenly barked and snarled at something behind me. I turned, finding nothing. "Easy boy, there's nothing there!" I whispered, and he calmed down- a little. He was still growling when I led him to the garden. It was a special place for the two of us. He had the freedom to dig up the weeds I planted at the end of the patch- and usually I just watched him. This time around, though, I felt tired and Just returned to my room after releasing Redbeard to enjoy wallowing in the damp soil.

Once I told Gina to tell the others (including Nathan) that I didn't want to be disturbed, I laid down in my bed. Taking out my laptop, I listened to classical music (a favorite of mine) while researching. As my eyelids grew heavier and heavier, however, I fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Don't worry, Martin will appear next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts- just this fanfic and some of the OC's in it**


	3. Chapter 3: El Hombre De La Pesadilla

_The dark._

 _A man._

 _Oh come on, another one? Wait, this is new. Where'd the cup gone?_

 _I looked up. Gotcha._

 _A sword. Above my head. Hanging by a really thin string._

 _I looked around, confused. 'Am I in someone else's dream? If so-' My self-talk stopped as soon as I heard a snap. I looked up again and saw the sword falling at high speed, threatening to split my head into two halves. I lifted my hands to defend myself, and waited for the pain._

 _And waited._

 _It never came._

 _I glanced upward and my brown eyes met those of ocean blue. A man with sandy blond hair held the sword's hilt, the tip inches from my head. I sighed in relief and and hoped that I would wake up so that I'd have a dream with a happy ending for once._

 _My mind said no._

 _The person who usually wanted to kill me looked like it wanted to kill the man more than me. The blue-eyed man's attention turned from me to the man in black. The two locked their gazes together, and the man's eyes glinted with gold, drawing an identical sword from his side. The other anticipated the threat and rushed to attack. The sound of metal against metal rang through the room, and suspense gripped my throat. The man in black quickly twirled his weapon, and forced it through the other's abdomen. In a last ditch effort, the blond struck a final blow to the head, which killed the man instantly. He fell to the ground, and disintegrated into ashes. The victor was also fatally wounded, and he fell to his knees. I approached him with the little strength I had left, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled the most wonderful smile I ever saw. "You're safe... and free..." he whispered, then collapsed, also disappearing into sand. The door opened, blinding me with its light._

I woke up in the glorious light of my laptop. When I looked out, it was dark. I had missed both lunch and dinner. Great. I set my laptop aside and slid out of bed and climbed the stairs (my bedroom's near the basement). I visited the kitchen, yawning every other step. I took a glass of milk and a few sandwiches, the proceeded back. On my way, I saw a person run silently past, heading toward the living room.

I decided to investigate. Peering behind the wall, I saw the person take a seat on the floor, warming his hands by the fire. I felt pity on him and thought that I might give him a blanket to keep him warm. After I had taken the necessary things, I nervously approached him.

"Excuse me, sir, I-"

The stranger whipped around, and his dark blue scarf whipped along with him. He turned to a standing position facing me, a gun in his hand. I mildly panicked, but kept myself under keeps. "I thought you needed a blanket- You look as if you walked through the rain till midnight!" He hesitated then tucked the gun within the folds of his cloak. He waved me beside him, and I sat down. "You're kind..." he murmured as I wrapped the blanket around him. Our eyes met, and I gasped audibly. The man! He had the same ocean-blue eyes, same sandy blond hair, and same mesmerizing smile. The memory of my dream flashed in my mind again.

 _"You're safe... and free..."_

"Sir, are you all right?" he asked, and I had to look down. Even his voice matched. "Who are you?" I asked, lifting my gaze back to him. "My name is Martin. Just Martin. No last name. Forgot it long ago... I heard you were wanting a bodyguard, so I thought I'd apply. Sorry for breaking in your house..." I stared at him a long time. I really wasn't searching for one, but I kinda liked this guy. Send him away now? A few minutes before, maybe yes, but I thought that would be absurd. I wanted to know more about this man. "I see. Would it interest you to get the job? Because I think no other candidate will be more fitting than you."

He smiled the smile again. His eyes sparkled as he uttered the words:

"Yes, I would very much like that."


	4. Chapter 4: Doubts

Chris's POV

I woke up early at about 6:00 in the morning. For me that's a little later than usual. Oh, no problemo. Sitting at the edge of the bed, the morning sun's rays shone on my laptop, reflecting off its silver surface. It was right where I left it-on the table under the lampshade. I stood up, taking the laptop in my hands with the intention of returning it to its proper place. Opening the cabinet, my eyes panned across the collection of green clothes when I perked up at the sudden sight of blue. "I don't usually wear blue…" I murmured, hiding the laptop before taking the bundle of clothes. They were tied with a contrasting red bow, which I removed and set down on the bed beside me. I lifted a hoodless jacket, and a piece of paper fell out. I read it silently.

 _Hey, sir, Chrisangelo Kratt!_

How- Did I tell him my name? How'd he know?

 _You might be thinking, 'What the hell is this doing here?'_

You bet I am.

 _By the way, nice wardrobe. Looks like a forest to me._

Stupid.

 _Well, I was worried that you'd think I wouldn't bother to come back, so I left my favorite jacket and tee there._

How'd that make you come back?

 _That's my only jacket. And my only extra tee. I'm bound to come back for it. See you at 8:00._

 _-Martin_

I glanced at the clock. 6:15. Ok, maybe I still have an hour or so to lounge around. I grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom to get a nice cold bath.

* * *

Martin's POV

 _BONK!_

"Huh?" I mumbled, hardly even opening my eyes.

 _BONK! BONK! BONK!_

Three pieces of fruit fell on my head. I looked up and saw birds pecking at the fruits on the branch above, which in turn hit me on the way down.

Talk about a rude awakening.

I sat up on the hammock I had been sleeping on. It was swollen with fruits and I took a bite out of one. I climbed a bit higher up the tree and my eyes were met with the purplish-orange colors of the sunrise. Something about it hit me hard in the heart. 'Brother...' I thought, and I felt myself slouch. 'We usually watched this, why didn't I wait? You stupid-'

I stopped myself. This was no time to be sentimental. I stared at the sun for a few more moments, mesmerized, then snapped myself from the trance. 'I wonder how Chrisangelo's doing- Hey, that's really close to Christopher... Martin, stop. He's gone. Just...' I scaled the tree, and hung on a branch near his window. In the process, I had gripped the branch too tight, and it wounded my palm. I cursed and thought, 'If only I was my former brother, then I'd have more luck... Oh, quit it!' I peered through the window and saw Chris topless and fumbling with his T-shirt. I looked away in silent respect and just looked for my note. There! He'd read it. Ok, no problems now... Gotta go! I looked at the clock and read 7:30. Yikes! I scrambled down the tree to get myself prepared.

* * *

Chris's POV

Few things can beat the pleasure of feeling cold water run down your back.

What, you don't like that? Huh, you should try it. Freezing cold.

Nevermind about water temperatures. I ate my breakfast(I tell you, stop wondering what that is-something not tasty) and waited. I was dying of curiosity about who Martin really was. He was so familiar... maybe a stranger from one of my cycles. I shrugged and just closed my eyes to think properly. I thought about filling Nathan in. My rational brain kicked in.

 _"Woah, that's a very novel idea, but I don't think he'll believe you. Chrisangelo, you know instances like this only makes Nathan watch you more closely. Risk it or what?_

My more reckless mind wouldn't give in so fast though. Just when I was about to agree.

 _"Dude, you've been with him for, like 22 years? You still don't trust him? Come on, give him a chance. Not in one of your cycles did a servant kill you- Oh, right the 4th. But why don't you try? This might be different!"_

 _"He won't believe you."_

 _"Yes he will."_

 _"Nah. No way."_

 _"Yes way!"_

 _"No."_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"No."_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"YES-"_

"Hello? Are you there, sir?"


End file.
